The Weekend From Hell
by InsaneDeathGod
Summary: Forced to take a holiday, upon orders from the queen, Ciel is unhappy and annoyed with the order. Things aren't always what they appear, and people aren't always who they seem. Demons reside in everyone, some more so than others


**Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the idea for this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel huffed indignantly, looking out at the cloudless blue sky, as the carriage moved slowly down the lane.

"Something wrong my lord?" The dark-raven butler asked his master, Sebastian was slightly amused by the earl's behavior.

"Why must we take a holiday? This is a complete waste of time."

"Young master, the Queen has given you orders to take a holiday so that you do not become over worked. Even her majesty's guard dog needs a break."

Ciel glared at his butler with his only visible, clear blue, eye. "Whatever. Where is it that we are going?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Sebastian's mouth. "We are going to a small home in the midst of a forestry area, complete with a stream and a lovely view of the town below if one was to hike up the mountain a small ways."

Ciel sighed softly. He wasn't much for nature and doing nothing, so he hadn't the slightest idea on how he would keep busy here. Sebastian hadn't brought along any of the Funtom company paperwork. "And, you picked this place because?"

"It is the perfect place for one to relax, because there aren't many other people around." Sebastian had another motive behind this decision but that is a story for another time.

The young earl sighed. Ciel was now 15, and while most teens his age would love a chance to just shrug off their duties in favor of a holiday, Ciel would rather spend this time working. They were only taking off for the weekend, but the young earl felt like this holiday would take forever and also put him behind on quite a few things. If it were up to him, he would still be doing cases for the queen. He couldn't understand why she would bother giving him a holiday now.

It wasn't long when the carriage finally rolled into a stop in front of a small cabin styled home. From the outside it was clear that the building was well kempt and there was a wrap-around porch in the front. Ciel sighed as he exited the carriage, and stepped out into the warm springtime air. As he walked up the porch steps Sebastian gathered their suitcases and bid the carriage driver farewell as he paid him.

The raven smirked as he watched the carriage slowly make its way down the lane once more.

Ciel glared at the interior of the house. He looked around the main room, deciding it definitely wasn't up to par with any of the rooms in his home, but wasn't completely awful. He looked up from examining a book he found on the table by an armchair, as Sebastian walked through the door.

"How are you finding our accommodations my lord?" He tried to keep the smirk from his lips, at Ciel's reaction to the place.

"It's...small and rather plain, but I suppose it will serve its purpose." He set the book back on the table. This place wasn't anywhere near as glamorous as his manor, but he would be able to survive a few days here.

"I shall take your bags to the master bedroom." The butler bowed slightly and carried the suitcases towards the back of the house. Ciel followed.

Sebastian went down a short hall containing the guest room, a bathroom across from that, and the master bedroom at the very end.

The young earl scoffed "This is the master bedroom? It's rather small..." In fact the only things capable of fitting in the room were a queen sized bed set against the middle of the wall, a dresser, a small closet on the right wall, and a desk on the left. There was a window above the headboard of the bed, letting in plenty of light. He went and looked at the adjoining bathroom. It wasn't much larger, although it held a decently sized bath tub.

Sebastian set to work putting the earl's clothing away in the closet and dresser. Afterwards he bowed to Ciel. "If you'll excuse me young master, I must prepare lunch."

"Yes, fine." Ciel dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

After Sebastian left the room Ciel looked out the window. He got a clear view of the stream Sebastian had mentioned along with what looked like a path leading upwards into the wooded area. Ciel scoffed again and turned from the window. As he did so the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt as though he was being watched. He quickly turned back around, glaring out the window, but there wasn't anyone there.

The young earl grumbled under his breath and left the house, without telling Sebastian. He started up the path he had seen out his window, determined to see what was up here that had made him uneasy.

About 30 or so minutes later Sebastian knocked on the earl's door. "Young master, I have your lunch prepared." After not receiving an answer he opened the door "young master?" He looked about the room, not seeing him. The raven butler stiffened as he felt the presence of another demon nearby. "My lord!" He searched the rest of the house and then the porch. Sebastian looked around the side, and at the path up the mountain. The source of the presence he felt was coming from that direction. "Why must you wander off master?" He shook his head and started in that direction.


End file.
